Surrounded by Every Lie
by Kira kira kira
Summary: There's someone new in Forks. Being the new girl, she's gaining quite a bit of attention from the school body. But there's something odd about her.


A/N: I dont own Twilight. I'm not even that much of a fan. I own Gwen and the plot. Tell me what you think.

Welcome to Forks. I passed the sign with a deflated sigh. Forks, Washington. My so called home for the next couple of months or however long I deemed necessary. Rubbing my eyes, I pulled into the driveway of a small house.

It was a quaint house, with tan siding and a dark roof. There were two windows on either side of the door and upon craning my neck to the left I could see that there was a fenced in back yard. Just like the ad had said. I glanced again towards the front of the house and saw the landlord stepping out of the front door. She was a squat woman, with a pleasant smile on her face. I turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car.

"Hello, hello. You must be Gwen" she greeted as she approached me.

"I am. It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Baker" I smiled as genuinely as I could in that given moment.

"I must say, you sounded much older on the phone. Tell me dear, how old are you?" her dark brown eyes travelled over me, in accusing curiosity. I laughed, revealing my sparkling white teeth.

"I have just turned 18. I have my driver's license if you do not believe me."

"No, of course I believe you. You just look so young. But that is beside the point! You came here to look at the house, no? Well, let's go."

With that, she waddled quickly towards the front door and motioned for me to follow her. Without a second thought I followed behind her, catching up on only a few graceful strides.

She whisked me thorough the whole house, describing everything from the molding to why she had picked what piece of furniture and why. It truly was a magnificent house. It consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom and of course the standard kitchen and living room. It was small, but I had no need for a large and not to mention expensive house. Things of that caliber were needles and drew attention. What really attracted my attention to the house was the back yard. It was small as well, but had a one of a kind view. The house itself was situated on top of a rather large hill side and beyond the yard was a valley with a small stream running through it. The view was picture perfect.

"So, my dear. What do you think?" Mrs. Baker asked as we sat at the table in the kitchen.

"It's lovely" I responded as I glanced out of the window. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful" she clapped her hands together, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a stack of papers. "Now as you know, the rent is 800 dollars a month and that includes all utilities. This is also an open end agreement, so anytime you feel like you need to move out, just give me a month's notice and there will be no repercussions. Also if there is any damage to the house or any of the furniture, you are to replace it at full cost to you. Do you have any questions?"

"None at all" I smiled.

"Good! I just need you to go through these papers. It's just general information that I need" She scooted the papers over to me with a pen. I smiled in return and started the paper work that I had been through many times before. As I was scribbling the forged answers to the questions I could tell that she wanted to ask me something as she kept clearing her voice and shifting every few seconds. I heaved a mental sigh. It was only a matter of minutes before she would be prying into my life. She looked like she was that type of person.

"So, are you going to college? There are not many colleges around here" she questioned.

"No I am not. I am still in my last year of high school." I continued the paper work without looking up at her.

"Still in high school and living by yourself? What do you parents think about this?"

"My parents have passed" I said shortly and dragged my eyes from the papers to her face.

Her face scrunched up in mock horror, but I knew she had gotten the information she was digging for. Forks was a small town. I was the new girl with a mysterious past. The information she had obtained would earn her some points around her club of house wives, I was sure.

"I am so sorry, dear. I had no idea. If it's any consolation you will be attending school with my daughter, Jessica. I can ask her to show you around the school."

I looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. "It's okay. It's in the past and that sounds lovely if she could do so." I handed her the finished paper work. She accepted the papers and stuffed them into her bag awkwardly.

"Well, the only thing left that I need is the first month's rent. Would you like me to come back in a couple of hours or meet you somewhere in town after you get the chance to go to the bank?"

"There is no need. I have the money now" I replied as I lifted my wallet out of my jean pocket.

The woman looked mildly surprised that I had the money on me but said nothing. I opened the wallet and pulled out several pieces of blank paper. The curiosity on the Mrs. Bakers face was very clear to read. I smirked and flicked my wrist back towards me. Mrs. Bakers face turned from curiosity to aw as the blank pieces of paper turned into 100 dollar bills.

She clapped in delight before letting out a small laugh. "What a neat trick! How did you do that?"

I laughed as well before responding. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Very well. I suppose I should be going. Let you settle in and I'll tell Jessica to look out for you at Forks High."

She slid out of her chair and I walked her to the front door. "Thank you so much. For everything." I said as I held the door open for her.

"You're welcome, dear." And with that she left, and I was left to myself in my new home.


End file.
